Revelation
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: What revelation could Clark make at his high school reunion that would shock Lana, Chloe, and even Pete? AU future fic. Clex.


Title: "Revelation"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Very small spoilers for the first and second seasons  
Summary: What revelation could Clark make at his high school reunion that would shock Lana, Chloe, and even Pete? AU future fic.  
Disclaimer: Lex Luthor; Clark "Superman" Kent; Lana Lang; Luthor Corp.; Metropolis; and Smallville are © & ™ DC Comics and are used without permission. Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross are © & ™ their respective owners and are used without permission. Everything else is © & ™ Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction.

"Clark, I really don't know about this."

Clark turned to face the driver of the smooth, polished vehicle that they had just ridden into the parking lot of his old high school. "Don't tell me your having seconds thought again," he pleaded.

"I know this means a lot to you, and it's an opportunity I wouldn't want you to miss. However, I . . . " A sigh broke from the speaker's lips. "How do you think they're going to look at you when you waltz in there with me by your side? My family never was liked here in Smallville."

"I know, but I don't care what they think."

"I don't belong here." The speaker's head descended, and eyes lowered away from Clark's face. "If you remember, there was even a time when I was banned from being here."

"I remember," Clark said, "but that was a long time ago."

"I still don't belong here. It was your school, not mine."

Clark reached out to softly touch his beloved's cheek. Clark's hand ran along his lover's smooth jawline before cupping around his chin and gently forcing his head to turn to look at him. Blue eyes gazed down into the deepest pools of baby blue that he had ever seen. "You belong with me," he spoke simple words to mean so much, his eyes searching his love's, "and I want you by my side."

"I want them to see the man that I ended up with, and I don't care what they think when they realize it wasn't a woman that won my heart." He leaned over and pressed his lips to his love's in a gentle kiss. The other pair of lips slowly parted under Clark's tender touch, and their kiss deepened, their tongues slipping into each other's mouths as their love and the undeniable passion ignited by that love burned them both. Their hearts beat as one, and Clark found himself considering missing out on seeing his old friends again in order to enjoy their swiftly-growing passion.

Slowly and reluctantly, he pulled away from Clark. His forehead still rested against his lover's as his eyes gazed into the light blue eyes that had long ago won him over in a way no other man or woman had ever been able to. "We'd better go on in. You're going to be late like it is."

Clark sighed, his breath tickling his partner's lips. "You're right," he admitted with a slight inclination of his head. He then pulled reluctantly back and stepped out of the brand new sports car.

* * *

Hushed whispers ran rampant through vaguely familiar faces as the two tall men walked together into the brightly-lit gymnasium. Clark's keen eyes immediately began to scan the crowd of smiling faces for some sign of some one he recognized. "See any one you know?"

"A few," Clark answered, "but nobody I want to see again yet."

They had continued in a little further when Clark suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. His partner's gaze followed the path Clark's wide eyes were staring in only to find a woman with light brown skin standing by the punch bowl on the long table of refreshments. Her long, jet black hair was swept back and stacked on top of her head, and a blue silk gown pooled around her curvaceous body. For just one moment, Clark could have sworn that he was staring at an elegant fairy Princess, but then the voice beside him shattered his memories.

"Lana Lang." He sighed knowingly. "Are you sure you're ready to tell her?"

The simple question had Clark turning swiftly around and blushing slightly. "What?" The man beside him stepped back to glare suspiciously up at him, his keenly observant eyes squinting slightly in suspicion. "Don't tell me your school boy crush is coming back."

Clark's lips slowly formed an answer. "No." He hesitated again before trying to explain, "It's just . . ."

"What?" he demanded, his tone lowering as his anger grew. "She's so beautiful you forgot yourself? You're so enamored by her fairy Princess beauty that you can no longer speak, let alone talk to her?"

"No!" Clark exclaimed heatedly. "It's nothing like that! I just forgot, that's all!"

"Forgot what?" he questioned.

"Forgot that I'd told her I was married."

"**_What!_** I know you didn't tell her about us!"

"No." Clark shook his head. "There was a time, though, when she tried to look me up in Metropolis, I had to give her a reason why I was no longer interested. Luckily, she was only there for that one afternoon. Otherwise, she would have wanted to meet you."

"So, to make her understand that you were no longer interested in her, you told her you had married . . . ?"

"I told her I'd fallen in love shortly after moving to Metropolis and that I'd been married almost ever since."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, his anger and jealousy now gone.

"I told her it was to a woman." The explanation came in one quick rush of breath.

His partner had just opened his mouth to say something when a cheery voice interrupted their conversation, and the couple looked up to find the object of their conversation smiling brightly and waving at them. They exchanged a look, then walked over to join her at the refreshments table.

"Hi, Lana," Clark greeted her, grinning sheepishly.

"It's been a long time."

"It sure has," Lana agreed, her soft brown eyes shining as she gazed up at Clark. "How long has it been since I bumped into you in Metropolis, Clark?"

"A few years."

"Are you still with . . . ?" Lana began to ask but then paused. After a second's hesitation, she admitted with an embarrassed smile, "I'm sorry, but I forgot her name."

"Well, that's kind of one of the things I wanted to talk to you about," Clark said, speaking slowly as his eyes trailed around the gym before lowering to his boots.

"It is?" Lana breathed softly, her heart skipping a beat. Was he single again? Did he want to give their relationship another try? He had always wanted her before Metropolis, and she had longed for him ever since they had been teenagers.

"Yeah." Clark nodded slowly. "I'd like for you to meet the person I'm married to."

Clark's lowered gaze caused him to miss the fallen look on Lana's face, but his companion, who had fallen silent since Clark and Lana had began to talk, could not help the sly smile that his lips curved up into. Although it had been years later before he had finally admitted it for the first time, Clark's infatuation with Lana during their youth had always bothered him, but now the girl would finally know that she could never have his beloved's heart.

"Hey! Clark! Lana!" The blonde called enthusiastically out to both of them as she rushed up to join them.

"Chloe!" Lana exclaimed, smiling brilliantly as she embraced the other woman in a hug.

A black man followed Chloe, and his grin busted out over his entire face when he saw Clark. "Clark, my man!" he exclaimed.

"Pete!" Clark smiled and turned to meet his childhood best friend with their old, special handshake.

After the miniature reunion, Lana turned back to Clark. "So, Clark, where's your wife?"

"Well . . . Hum . . . " He smiled shyly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Do we finally get to meet the infamous Mrs. Kent that actually managed to not only make you make up your mind but even managed to hog-tie you to settling down?" Chloe asked with a bright grin and a twinkle in her blue eyes that perfectly hid her true feelings.

"Come on, man!" Pete chimed in. "Don't you think it's past time I got to see the babe my best bud married?"

"Well . . . Huh . . . Hum . . . Well . . ."

Chloe chuckled softly as she, shaking her head and sending her short, blonde hair bobbing, announced teasingly, "Introducing the ever eloquent Clark Kent."

Clark sighed and shook his head. "Okay. Look, guys. You're not going to believe this. I . . . I just hope it won't change anything between us."

The other three fell silent in surprise for a long moment as Clark turned to look at his companion. The steady, trusting gaze he was met with not only reassured him but gave him the strength and courage he needed to make the revelation he could no longer put off. He reached out to take his lover's hand in his, and the other three adult's eyes grew wide in shock as their fingers entwined. "Lana, Pete, Chloe," Clark spoke each of their names as he turned back to face them, "meet the person I love."

Lana, Chloe, and Pete stared in shock at the two men before them, but then they burst out laughing. Clark exchanged a nervous look with his partner and was about to speak again when Chloe exclaimed between giggles, "You and Lex! Good one, Clark!" Her eyes met his serious face, and she hushed instantly.

Hearing Chloe suddenly shush, Pete and Lana both looked up only to be met with solemn expressions. "You are . . . kidding . . . aren't you, Clark?" Lana asked, her heart thundering and her eyes wide with shock as she felt as if her world was again crashing down all around her.

"No." Clark sighed and shook his head before speaking again, "Look. I know this hard for you all to swallow, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't know how you'd take it, though, and I didn't want to lose your friendships. I still don't, but you have to know the truth. I love Lex Luthor, and I am proud to have him as my husband."

All three mouths dropped open in pure shock. Lana fainted even as Chloe whirled around and grabbed Pete. Before he could even register anything beyond what his closest friend had just said, Pete found himself being dipped and kissed passionately. Her lips slammed down onto his, her tongue thrusting deep into his mouth. Clark's eyes widened in shock at the scene before him. He had never thought Lana might find his true love so shocking that she would faint, but Chloe's actions surprised him even more.

Lex's hand left Clark's, and he began to kneel beside Lana when Clark suddenly stopped him. "Don't," he said.

Lex's head jerked up to look in surprise at his love. "Why not?" he asked, clearly surprised. "Shouldn't we wake her?"

"She'll come to when she comes to," Clark said, shaking his head, "just as Chloe will get a grip when _she_ wants to. Their behavior isn't our fault." Lex straightened with a knowing smile, and Clark extended a hand toward him. "Now, come dance with me."

A brilliant smile lit up Lex's handsome face as he told Clark, his blue eyes dancing merrily, "I love it when you exert yourself." He took Clark's hand and let him lead him out to the dance floor.

"Oh, really?" Clark asked with a mischievous grin, his own blue eyes sparkling happily. "What if I was to tell you to kiss me?"

"Are you kidding?" Lex asked with a playful grin. "I get enough negative publicity like it is!" They both chuckled softly as they embraced on the dance floor and then began to dance slowly together.

Meanwhile, Chloe dropped Pete as she realized that Clark had just walked off on them. She turned around, red flushing her cheeks, and glared at where Clark and Lex danced together on the dance floor. "It didn't work!" she exclaimed in disbelief, her blue eyes wide in shock. "He didn't even care!"

"I care," Pete called up reassuringly from where he lay, discarded, on the floor.

"Oh, who cares if you care!" Chloe exclaimed. A frustrated growl escaped her lips as she stormed off, leaving a completely confused Pete in the wake of her rage.

**The End**


End file.
